disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Weinerman
Howard Weinerman is Randy Cunningham's best friend and companion in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Background Personality Howard can be described as a loyal, loud-mouthed lazy guy. He is also very emotional when his food is ruined or damaged. It is also revealed that he is aware he is less intelligent than Randy, since he laughed with Randy when Randy suggested for Howard to try and come up with an idea, though he has shown some intelligence, as he knew how many Scoville units a Habanero pepper was in "McFists of Fury". He can also be a jerk, as shown in "So U Think U Can Stank" when he aggressively rejects participants for little to no reason, thus turning them into monsters. He also gets angry at Randy often, since it appears that his fault is the cause of their arguments. Physical appearance Howard, unlike Randy, is somewhat more chubby, which comes from laziness. He has orange hair like his sister Heidi. He is almost always wearing a T-shirt with a squid on it. Role in the series Intro Howard has been Randy's best friend for a long time. During the summer vacation before school began, they both played Grave Puncher, Grave Puncher II, and Grave Puncher 3. Last Stall on the Left When they first came to school and had to write a 500 word essay, Howard asks Randy if he can copy his. Randy says no because he does not want them to turn in the same essays. Mr. Bannister then throws his right shoe at Howard because he talked. The next day, they get out of class, and he starts talking about how the ninja had not shown up yet. Randy says that it does not really matter, but then Howard states that they are his number one fan. During lunch, Randy goes to the bathroom. Howard then yells to him that he will eat his tater tots if Randy does not get out. Randy then Smokebombs in wearing the ninja suit. He tells everybody that he should be able to fight a monster anytime. He is about to leave when Howard holds onto him and tells him to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. Krackenstein then attacks, and Randy gets knocked into a locker. Howard texts Randy that the ninja was getting pwned. When class begins again, Howard tells Randy that they were supposed to meet the ninja together. He also says that he thought the ninja was terrible. Randy states that there is no encyclopedia of how to be a ninja, which gives him the idea that he should look in the NinjaNomicon. Randy says that he has to go to the bathroom, but actually goes home to check the NinjaNomicon. When class is over, Howard finds the Krackenstein and releases it so he can see the ninja again. He meets Randy and tells him about what he did. Krackenstein destroys the wall, and they both go out to see Krackenstein destroy Principal Slimovitz's car. Randy gets away from Howard and turns into ninja mode. Howard then watches Randy fight Krackenstein and this time win. They then meet behind the school, where Randy tells him that he is the ninja. Relationships Randy Cunningham He and Randy are best friends, although they have arguments, and they always forgive each other. Debbie Kang Howard does not get along with Debbie Kang too well, considering the fact that the two are polar opposites of each other. Gallery Trivia *Howard is the first character in the show to find out that Randy is the Ninja. *He and Randy has a band named 30 Seconds to Math which is a parody of 30 Seconds To Mars in the episode of the same name. *He does not like when someone jokes about his grave-punching skills, as shown in "House of 1,000 Boogers". *Apparently he can't keep a secret, since he said so himself in "Gossip Boy". *He was dressed as Viceroy for Halloween in "Dawn of the Driscoll" and "Night of the Living McFizzles". *He was chosen to play the ninja in "Monster Drill" by Principal Slimovitz. *He likes the school's cafeteria food even if it was made from roadkill. *He likes to eat as seen in "Gossip Boy" and "30 Seconds to Math". *Howard usually calls Randy by his last name. *He contradicted himself in "House of 1,000 Boogers" and "30 Seconds to Math" about the NinjaNomicon. In "House of 1,000 Boogers", he said that he always liked the Nomicon. In "30 Seconds to Math" he said he always hated the Nomicon. *He might have a slight crush on Morgan as seen in "Escape from Detention Island". *He is one of the only characters on the show to have a sibling so far, Heidi. *In the episode "Escape from Detention Island", it's shown that Howard is really good at making excuses. *In the episode, "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", Howard is seen to be considerably skilled at chess even though he has no idea what the chess pieces are called. **Also in said episode, he says "Chess-mate" which promotes the chess-bot to correct him by saying "Check-mate." *Howard has a lot of family members, so the family members are mentioned off-screen in multiple episodes. *In "Hip Hopocalypse Now" Its shown that Howard is allergic to dust. *Howard's worst fear is running out of food, especially chicken-based foods; however, it is unknown if running out of food is hist greatest fear. *In "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", he claims that an isosceles triangle doesn't exist and is something he made up. An isosceles triangle actually does exist, it is a triangle with two sides which are equal in length and also has two angles of the same measure. *In "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", after he helped Randy get the key, he also wants a ninja mask, a sword, and a cape with his suit. **He temporarily become the ninja in "The Ninja Identity"/"The Ninja Supremacy" after Randy accidentally mind-wipes himself. In said episodes, it is revealed that Howard is a terrible ninja, but less so than Mac Antfee. **During the second episode, Howard got his own version of the theme song, failing to sing along with the lyrics. *In "Enter the Nomicon", he dressed up as a girl, the first character to cross-dress in the series. *He got a McFistPad in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon", which has since been revealed to be destroyed as seen in "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved". **He gets a new one by "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim". **He also wants another McFistPad in "Happy Hanukkah, Howard Weinerman!". *He thinks that word duty is funny and laughs every time when he hears it. *In "Flume-Igation", he admits to having issues being alone. *Howard goes through Randy's underwear drawer, as revealed in "Julian's Birthday Surprise". *Howard often uses and borrows Randy's underwear, and at one point, Howard has Randy's underwear for a month. *His last name means "variant of Weiner". It is also a Jewish surname. *As revealed in "Bro-ing Down the House", Howard didn't know what a boomerang is. When Randy was hit by a boomerang in the face, Randy thought that Howard knows what a boomerang is; however, he still forgets it. *Howard is similar to Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants. **Both are best friend with the main male protagonist, Howard with Randy and Patrick with SpongeBob. *Howard slightly resembles his voice actor, Andrew Caldwell. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Siblings Category:Time travelers Category:Irish characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Zombies Category:Students Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Musicians Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Anti-heroes